


Back to Westchester

by KatrinaCastillo



Series: The Adventures of Uncle P [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Erik Has Feelings, Found Family, Peter Maximoff is a Good Bro, Peter Maximoff is a Little Shit, Wanda Maximoff Gets a Hug, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, WandaVision spoilers, alternate universe twins, dadneto, granddadneto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaCastillo/pseuds/KatrinaCastillo
Summary: “Hey Dad. Professor,” Peter greeted with a wave. “Meet your grandkids, Billy and Tommy.”After the events of WandaVision, Peter returns to Westchester with his nephews, having offered to keep an eye on them until Wanda returns from her multiverse mission with Doctor Strange.
Relationships: Billy Kaplan & Pietro Maximoff & Tommy Shepherd, Billy Kaplan & Wanda Maximoff & Tommy Shepherd, Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Peter Maximoff & Billy Kaplan & Tommy Shepherd, Peter Maximoff & Erik Lensherr, Peter Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff
Series: The Adventures of Uncle P [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188995
Comments: 55
Kudos: 642





	Back to Westchester

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted a shorter version of this on tumblr, and it got a positive reaction, so I decided to flesh it out a little more. Tumblr post here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/katrinacastillo/644385447501496320
> 
> I know I should be working on getting chapter one of House of M finally posted; it's coming, I promise!!
> 
> Unbeta'd; all mistakes are mine.

“I can’t thank you enough,” Wanda said.

Peter shook his head, “It’s nothing.”

“No,” Wanda countered. “It means everything to me.”

“Well, what are alternate universe twins for, huh?” Peter joked. It made Wanda smile, and Peter mentally patted himself on the back at the small victory.

Wanda may not have been his sister, not by blood, but Peter couldn’t deny the wave of protectiveness he felt when it came to her. She made mistakes, she lost so much in her life, and yet _kept fighting_. He swore he’d offer her whatever comfort and assistance he could from here on out.

Peter stepped forward and hugged her, feeling Wanda's arms tightening around him in response. “They’ll be safe,” he promised.

“You stay safe, too,” Wanda ordered gently. He wasn't Pietro, but... _"I heard you calling me. I knew you needed me,"_ he had said. Despite being under Agatha's control, that statement he swore had been the truth. In the days following the madness of Westview, he had been a rock for her and the twins. It was like having a brother again, and the thought lifted a weight off of Wanda's chest.

The two stepped back from each other, and she offered him another small smile before turning to her children. Peter backed away to allow her some privacy as she knelt down in front of the twins.

She kissed each of them on their heads before hugging them tightly. “I love you both so much,” she whispered.

“We’ll miss you,” Billy whispered back.

“Can’t you come with us?” Tommy asked.

Wanda shook her head. “Not yet, baby,” she replied. “I need to help Doctor Strange find Agatha, and to do that, I need to know that you two are safe. But you get to meet your grandparents," she continued. "And all of Uncle Peter's friends. They have powers, too. You'll have so much fun."

The boys weren’t pleased, but nodded all the same. Wanda sent them a reassuring smile. “Listen to your uncle, okay?” she gestured over to Peter. “Keep him out of trouble,” she added with a conspiratorial wink, making the twins giggle.

Before Peter could offer a half-hearted protest in his defense, Doctor Strange entered the room. “Are we ready to go?”

Peter looked to Wanda for an answer, unsure if she needed more time, but she was already standing up.

If anyone saw her discreetly wiping a tear away, they didn't comment on it.

Without further delay, Strange began opening up the portal back to Peter’s universe. Stepping forward, Peter put a hand on each of the twins’ shoulders, feeling Tommy shake underneath his hold. Billy simply stared at the portal, nervousness clear on his face.

Looking back at Wanda and Strange, Peter spoke again, “If you guys wind up following her to my universe, you know where to find me. The X-Men will help, and keep the twins safe.”

“We’ll keep that in mind,” Strange nodded in acknowledgement.

“I’ll see you soon, babies,” Wanda promised, offering a brave smile. “I love you.”

“We love you, Mom,” Billy replied.

Peter nodded once at Wanda, seeing her gratitude in her eyes.

Then the trio walked through the portal, which left them just outside of the school in Westchester. A soft gust of wind blew behind them, indicating the portal closed behind them.

Glancing at the uncertainty and nervousness on the boys’ faces, Peter knelt down in front on them. “Come on, little dudes,” he grinned, offering Tommy his hand. “You’re gonna love your granddads.”

The idea of more family intrigued the boys ever since Erik and Charles had been mentioned in the first place. So it was no surprise that Tommy immediately grabbed onto Billy before taking Peter’s hand. With a reassuring wink, Peter ran them inside to the Professor’s office.

“Hey Dad. Professor,” he greeted with a wave, inwardly laughing at their startled reactions. “Meet your grandkids, Billy and Tommy.”

Erik and Charles remained speechless, both gaping at the trio. The twins, on the other hand, were bouncing in excitement.

“This place is huge!” Tommy breathed. “Come on, Billy!”

“No, wait-” Peter protested, but Tommy was already running off with Billy at superspeed. “Just stay inside!” he ordered loudly. Sighing, he looked back at Erik and Charles, the two of them still staring at him, gobsmacked.

 **“** How long were you gone??” Charles all but demanded, his voice cracking.

It was a weird question; Peter honestly expected a little more concern in response to his disappearing act...

 **“** Oh, they're not mine,” Peter assured, realizing what had their feathers ruffled. “But I can see why you'd think that. They're Wanda's. Well, Wanda from a different universe, who’s older than me. The twins were actually born like, last week. They just aged up really fast.”

Charles spluttered in confusion even as Erik remained silent. The twins gleeful hooting could be heard echoing throughout the mansion, along with a few crashes and startled yelps of the students.

“Wanda’s actually helping a wizard track down this crazy witch,” Peter continued, willfully choosing to ignore the destruction his nephews were causing. “I offered to help, but multiverse travel isn't exactly safe for kids, so I said I'd watch the twins until she can come get them.”

At that moment, Tommy and Billy ran back into the room, and it took everything in Peter to not burst out laughing. Tommy had Erik’s Magneto helmet on, the thing far too large for his head, while Billy was wearing Cerebro. Peter winced when he spotted the wires hanging out the back of it… Hank wasn’t going to be happy about repairing it...

“Uncle P, look at these cool helmets we found!” Tommy exclaimed, smiling happily.

Billy was smiling just as wide. “This place is awesome! Are we staying here with our grandpas?”

Charles couldn’t help but chuckle at the children, fondness washing over him immediately. He glanced over at Erik to share an amused look with him, only to pause at the expression on the metal bender’s face.

“Erik,” Charles said slowly, “are you… crying?”

The man stiffened, the tears welling up in his eyes obvious, even as he stubbornly replied, “ _No_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please stand by...?


End file.
